Got There
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: Nine and Rose actually get to where they were going at the beginning of The Unquiet Dead. Part of the 9 Glimpses series.


**Title:** Got There (part of the 9 Glimpses series)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Nine, Rose  
**Rating:** All ages  
**Genre:** AU, fluff, humor  
**Summary:** Nine and Rose actually get to where they were going at the beginning of The Unquiet Dead.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** to JennyLD for the beta.

One foot stepped out of the TARDIS, pressing lightly into the snow before drawing back again. It reappeared a moment later, followed by a shapely leg with ankles showing as Rose crossed the threshold to step again in the snow.

In a different time!

Grinning, she turned in a circle, lifting her face to the night sky and sticking her tongue out to catch the gently falling flakes on it. When her eyes dropped to the Doctor, standing in his leather jacket and jumper, arms folded over his chest, she bit her lip and laughed, feeling her nerve ends prickling with excitement. "It's snowing," she informed him giddily.

He leaned against the side of the TARDIS, watching her, a small smile twitching at his lips. "Yup." He adjusted his arms a little, looking around quickly before returning his gaze to her.

"It's beautiful!" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the wonder and excitement out of her voice.

The Doctor's lips rose a little higher, eyes not moving from her as she took in everything at once. "Yup."

She wasn't sure where to look first; the pristine snow on the ground, the glowing yellow gas lamps surrounding the square he'd landed them in, the olf-fashioned carriages careening past, or the people from a time long before she was born hurrying by.

Gaze drifting over the Doctor's shoulder, she figured it out rather quickly. "There's a-- a man with a gun." She raised her hands in the air, eyes on the man standing there.

"Yup-- what?" The Doctor frowned, then swept his eyes over her half-raised arms and turned around. She saw his lips slide up into a wide grin. "Oh, hello."

"Money." The man held the gun higher, making sure the Doctor saw it, then pointed it straight at his chest.

The Doctor dropped his arms to his sides. "Nope."

Obviously not expecting that response, the mugger gestured impatiently with the gun, eyes darting from Rose to the Doctor. "I said your money, or I'll shoot you."

Rose saw the Doctor sidle in front of her and felt a stab of fear go through her. She grabbed his jacket from behind and stood on tiptoes, feeling the brisk night breeze sapping the warmth from her skin. "What're you doing? You got magic up your sleeve or something?"

He tsked, turning to look at her as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and gestured with the leather at the end of his hands. "There's no such thing! It's all sleight of hand and teeny tiny transmats that--"

"I don't care," the mugger interrupted loudly, then looked around to make sure no one had noticed them. He leaned forward and bit out, "Money. Now."

The Doctor shifted, moving further in front of her. His arms dropped to his sides and then one hand shot out with a whirring sound, and a pale blue glow. His sonic thingy was lit up, aimed at the mugger's gun. The mugger suddenly dropped the gun with a yelp. "And I said no," the Doctor told him irritably, bending to pick up the weapon.

The mugger backed away, holding his hand, looking back and forth from one to the other. The Doctor lifted the sonic thingy and the mugger turned and fled.

Chuckling, the Doctor slipped the tool back into his pocket along with the gun. "They never listen."

"Look at you," Rose crowed, twisting her lips up. "Cool as a cucumber in the face of danger."

He grinned back, nearly ear-to-ear, bright eyes shining in the moonlight. "That's me."

She couldn't help it when her lips turned up into an even wider smile. Chuckling a bit, she started down the snow-covered street. "Didn't bat an eye."

"Nope," he agreed, walking backward, extremely proud of himself.

"Knew exactly how to handle yourself."

"Yup!"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him further onto the walk with her. He jerked, startled, and then turned to glare at the post he'd nearly walked right into.

"Walking blindly into it," she muttered, hiding a snicker. "Handled yourself well, like before with Cassandra."

"Usually do."

"So," she said, threading her arm through his and picking her skirts up with her other hand. "Where to next?"

"Your choice," he said magnanimously.

Thinking for a moment, she glanced around as he pulled out the TARDIS key. "What's the first planet you ever visited?"

He tossed her a look, huffing a bit as he looked around. "You're standing on it."

Sighing, shoulders slumping a bit, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Second one then, although, seconds just don't have as much of an impact as firsts do."

Gesturing her into the TARDIS, he shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I'm quite fond of second chances."

Grinning widely, she darted into the warm interior of the TARDIS.


End file.
